sg_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hana Clan
Clan Name Hana (ノーザン literally meaning Blossom) Clan Information The Hana Clan is a noble clan, long forgotten to the times before, slowly dying off one by one and those who lived, stayed in secrecy. For the time that they were to show their faces was long ago. The birthplace of such a powerful clan and holder of a special Kekkei Genkai was indeed within Otagakure. Due to war conflicts between the villages, this drove Hana clan members to join in as help though, most did not return. With most fathers and mothers lost to such, only the elders, some parents and of course, the children survived those ruined times. After such, each clan member was hunted down, that was until most of the Hana clan went into hiding for the gathering years up to now. Clan Traits and Features '''Skin -''' For the reasoning of hiding for so many years, most clan members took shelter in hidden caves, only to hunt and gather food, this gave them all a pale pigment to their skin. '''Eyes -''' Every single clan member wields pink colored eyes. Clan History In the feudal ninja world, there was a single woman that stood amongst most of the villagers within Otagakure, acting out on her own accord, showing that she was special. From the beginning of this, she had a special Kekkei Genkai within her blood that was quite rare to the world, its name was Senbonzakura. This was the start of a new clan, officially after the woman met the man of her dreams and had a child. Skipping through years upon years, there was conflict, many forms of such from the neighboring villages around Otagakure which ended up bringing war upon the ages. From the light of day to the darkness of the night, Hana clan members left Otagakure after the wars and most were not found ever, even when being hunted down for so many years. Not much is known of the clan nowadays or how many members are left but, there have been rumors that some clan members have began to show their faces around villages across the nations though, they do not admit it however, it could be known when they use their Kekkei Genkai. The last known elder of the Hana clan who is known as Pinku Hana, her and a few of her followers drifted towards Konohagakure but that's the only information that could be known for these old nobles. Clan Jutsu [[Cherry Blossom Multiplication]] - C-Rank [[Cherry Blossom Gathering]] - C-Rank [[Cherry Blossom Reversal]] - C-Rank Clan Hiden / Kekkei Genkai Senbonzakura is the Kekkei Genkai special to those of the Hana clan. This KG allows the user to turn metal into cherry blossoms. Once the metal is turned into cherry blossoms after they begin to fade into fragments, the metal begins to shape into blade fragments which allows the user to attack with multiple blades at once. A user of Senbonzakura is able to utilize these fragments by pure mind power alone yet, to enhance the user's skills and increase the speed of the cherry blossom blade fragments, they may use their hands to guide the barrage of swords. This Kekkei Genkai could be quite frankly the ultimate defense and offense, considering it can do both. If the user does not have any form of metal to turn into these cherry blossom blade fragments which uses less chakra, they may pump more chakra throughout their body to form cherry blossom blade fragments from thin air. Expert users of Senbonzakura have the ability to turn earth into cherry blossoms however, it depends on the earth around them and if it can be changed to such, this requires the same amount of chakra as creating them from thin air. With such a powerful Kekkei Genkai, there are the downfalls of it which involve the aspect that a Hana clan member cannot turn an opponent's weapon or armor into cherry blossom blade fragments, as long as it has been touched by them or is on their person. However, to counter such a feat, there is only one possible way which is for the clan member to physically touch the said weapon or armor and place a special seal upon it by a jutsu named Cherry Blossom Marking. The seal however cannot be placed upon the weapon that is being physically touched if it harms the user of Senbonzakura. In addition to its downfalls, there is a decent amount of feet that surround the user to where they may only use the surrounding metals or earth and turn them into cherry blossom blade fragments. In order to do this, the metals or earth need to be within their radius, which is listed below for each rank. Genin: 3 feet Chunin: 5 feet Jounin: 7 feet Anbu: 9 feet S-Rank: 11 feet Sannin/Kage: 13 feet Sage: 13 feet In Sage Mode: 15 feet Important Clan Members Pinku Hana - Elder Nōzan Hana Approved by:''' Man Bun'''